


Violence-Stained Roses

by Daydreamer



Series: Blood-stained Roses [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Guns, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Content, Violence, chess as foreplay, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji Hyuuga's job is to protect his family, a powerful crime family fighting for dominance against the equally powerful and ruthless Uchiha family. To end the long standing feud with the Uchihas, Hiashi Hyuuga offers up his daughter to marry into the family. When she goes to stay with the Uchihas prior to the wedding, Neji comes with her as a guard and meets the head of Uchiha security, Shikaku Nara. They clash almost instantly and Neji is left wondering just how things are going to work when two dominant forces collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence-Stained Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel short story for a fic I'm working on. I wrote this as tribute to Neji after what happened in the manga. The ending is a little open, but intentionally so. Their story will continue in another fic as a side pairing.

Neji Hyuuga barely kept from stiffening as his uncle opened the door to his study. Though it was not his place to question the direction of dialogue between Hiashi Hyuuga and the patriarch of the Uchiha family, he could not stop his curiosity from rising in his mind. He was a guard, little more than a soldier for his master to place as he saw fit.

He watched as Fugaku Uchiha glided almost effortlessly through the study door. His hair was immaculate, as was the suit he wore. There was little out of place. Even his age was an indeterminate fact, though it was known through the Hyuuga family that he possessed two grown sons, though little was known about the younger. The elder was being groomed to take control of the family, that much was true.

Uchiha inclined his head to Hiashi. "I look forward to a profitable year, Hiashi."

"As do I." Hiashi gave a small bow before turning to Neji. "Neji, would you show Mr. Uchiha to the door?"

"Of course, Uncle." Neji gestured with his hand for Fugaku Uchiha to precede him and guided the man through the house to the door where two very staunch Uchiha guards stood at attention. It was not difficult for one of Neji's training to spot the weapons they carried. He maintained a steady eye on them as they opened the door for Fugaku Uchiha and escorted him to the waiting car.

He remained in the door of the house until Uchiha and his two goons left in their black sedan. Closing the door, he released a pent up sigh. His uncle was taking a chance in dealing with the Uchiha family. They were a deadly enemy to have and the feud between their families was well known in the city. As time had passed, he knew his uncle longed to end the long-standing violence between the two powerful families.

Together they could accomplish great things; and it was true. The death and violence left in the wake of their feud was enough to make any head of a powerful family such as the Hyuuga look for alternatives. The money and manpower lost between both families was extreme. If Hyuuga and Uchiha were to unite, there would be no limit to the power they would wield. Potential power did not allow for forgetting that former enemies made dangerous friends.

Neji walked calmly back to his uncle's study, surprised to see the door open in invitation. "Uncle?"

"Ah, Neji, I assume you are curious about what went on inside this room?"

Neji swallowed at his uncles words. There was little he could keep from Hiashi's keen eye. "It is not my place to pry into your business dealings."

"Even if you disapprove?"

"Even then."

Hiashi sighed and gestured for Neji to approach. He seemed to want for Neji to seat himself in one of the chairs and as much as he would have liked to humor his uncle, his training did not allow such familiarity. The Hyuuga family prided itself on the strictest policy. Neji was trained from the time he could walk to be a guard and soldier for the family. Hiashi was his master and if he asked him to take the gun hidden beneath his jacket and put it to his temple, he would do so willingly. He had nothing if not for the family and repaid it with his complete loyalty.

Hiashi sighed regretfully and began speaking. "Uchiha and I have come to an agreement. The south and west parts of the town belong to the Hyuuga while the north and east belong to the Uchiha. Neutral areas are the central part of town, City Hall and such. Prostitution, gambling, and drugs in those areas will be strictly for the respective family. The feud, and the death that comes with it, will end once and for all."

"And he agreed to that willingly?"

A chuckle spilled from Hiashi's lips. "I have agreed that Hinata will marry one of his sons. I left it for Uchiha to decide which, but I would imagine it will be the older one."

"Uncle, you can't!"

"I thought we had trained those outbursts from you."

Neji stiffened visibly and paled. "Forgive my impudence."

Hiashi's face softened faintly. "I've always considered you as a son to me. Hinata will go live with the Uchiha for a period of several weeks. It will give Uchiha's son a chance to woo her properly before the wedding."

Neji opened his mouth to object, only to have Hiashi glare and raise his hand. His jaw snapped shut with the clicking of teeth. Turmoil he was certain he could not hide was displayed on his face and his hands clenched into fists of rage at the thought of the lovely Hinata being subjected to the role of bargaining chip. He knew it was her destiny to be used as such just as it was his destiny to eventually take a bullet or a prison sentence in protecting his uncle. It might be destiny, but it still burned.

"I'm sending you with Hinata. You're close with her and will guard her with your life. I don't want anything interfering with this marriage. See to her protection, and if while staying there, you come across some information that might be beneficial to the family, I trust you to inform me once you return."

"You wish me to spy on the Uchihas?"

Hiashi grimaced and waved his hand at Neji. "I want you to look out for the welfare of this family. We might be creating a link between our two families, but we cannot be overly cautious. I won't have my daughter's life endangered."

"I will see to it." Neji carefully unclenched his fists. "Has Hinata been told?"

"I went to see her while you were seeing Uchiha out. She will do her duty, just as I knew she would."

Neji wanted to growl at the man. Just because Hinata was willing to be cowed into doing her duty did not mean she was happy at her chance of choosing her own husband being taken from her. He very much doubted Hinata was taking the information well.

"If there is nothing more I can do for you, please excuse me. I have to prepare for my absence." Neji waited patiently for his uncle's acknowledgement before he quietly left the study and made his way up the ornate staircase to Hinata's room.

Knocking, he waited patiently as the door was cracked open to reveal tear swollen eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, because there was nothing else he could say.

Hinata nodded shakily. "It's not your fault, Neji."

"I could try to speak to your father about the issue."

She shook her head. "Don't. I don't want you to be punished for me. It's for the good of the family. He won't change his mind."

"Your father said that you are going to be staying with the Uchiha for several weeks while the wedding is planned."

She nodded again, her eyes dropping to stare at the carpet. "Father thinks that my fiancé will use the time to woo me. According to him, it is a tradition in our family for the bride to reside with the groom's family for a period of time to allow the bride and groom to become acclimated to each other."

Neji thought it wise in terms of arranged marriages. The Hyuuga family originated from Japan, and many of their traditions stemmed from those roots, including the extensive tattoos that graced the bodies of the men in service to Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji's own back bore the image of a phoenix rising from the ashes with its head arched at the base of his neck and its wings spread across the width of his shoulders with tail feathers curling over his hips, two on each side. It was a beautiful design that Hinata had picked for him when he was officially accepted into the family.

"Do you think my husband will be a kind man?"

Neji gave an internal wince. He very much doubted the son of a crime boss would have much kindness in him. Hinata's life would not be what he wished for her, but he would protect her regardless. Though it might be a demotion in terms of standing, he planned to ask Hiashi to assign him to Hinata's guard permanently. Even after her marriage, he planned to be there to protect her.

"Whatever his personality, I will protect you, Hinata."

Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her tearstained face into his chest. "Thank you, big brother."

His heart melted at the words. Though they were only cousins, he had always considered Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi, to be his younger sisters. He would die protecting both of them.

"It will be alright. If he even lays one hand upon you, I'll filet him. You have my word."

His hands stroked down her silky black hair. He would protect his little sister at all costs, even if it earned him severe punishment from his master. He would give every finger on both hands in order to protect her. If he did not approve of how the Uchihas treated her, he would take her and be damned to the treaty between their families. The Hyuugas had his loyalty, but Hinata was the first to treat him as more than an orphaned Hyuuga. She was his first real friend. He would protect her.

oOo

Neji sat beside Hinata as the black sedan rolled up a driveway and came to a stop before a large house that rivaled that of the Hyuuga complex. Familiar sights of suit garbed men carrying large guns and killer auras set him on edge. He was not afraid as much as nervous. Already his mind set about devising escape routes should he be required to escape with Hinata.

As the car stopped, Neji opened the door and stepped into the spring sun. His hand extended to assist Hinata from the vehicle while the driver set about removing her luggage from the car. He glanced towards the large steps leading up to the front door and found the familiar Fugaku Uchiha standing in stiff arrogance with what he could only assume was Uchiha's son at his side.

They set about moving down the steps and Neji tensed in anticipation. Hinata kept her gaze lowered and he could feel how she trembled beside him. He was tempted to shove her back into the car and spirit her away from the machinations of her father and the Uchiha family. She was too gentle for this life.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata lifted her gaze and gave a small nod. "Yes."

"I am Fugaku Uchiha and this is my eldest son, Itachi. We are so pleased you chose to stay with us."

Neji almost scoffed at the words. As if she had any choice in the matter.

Hinata gestured to Neji. "This is my cousin, Neji. He will be staying with me to ensure my protection and welfare until the wedding."

And even afterward, Neji thought sourly. At least the Uchiha patriarch and his son did not seem to dispute his presence. They would have known Hiashi Hyuuga would not have sent his older daughter into the wolves' den without some sort of protection.

"I already have rooms provided for you both."

Neji maintained his emotionless facade, turning his pale eyes to Fugaku Uchiha. "I assume they are adjoining.

"Of course. You are her bodyguard after all."

Neji gave a curt nod and followed the three up the stairs into the house. He would go over the rooms with a fine toothed comb to be certain they were acceptable. Then, he would speak with the head of security once Hinata was settled. Maintaining a good relationship with security personnel made things much easier should he be required to abuse his welcome in the house of his enemy.

The rooms they were shone to were opulent nearly to the point of being hideous. He almost laughed at the faint cringe on Hinata's face before she schooled her expression. For his gentle cousin, simple colors and tasteful decor was her preference. Now she would be living in a room that seemed designed to show off the wealthy the Uchiha family possessed.

"Thank you for having me," she said in her gentle voice.

"We'll leave you to settle in. We serve tea at four and would be pleased if you could join us."

Hinata gave a small nod. "I would be happy to join you."

Neji watched the younger Uchiha as they left. He was difficult to read and that made him nervous. If he was to be Hinata's fiancé, it would complicate things if he was unable to get a bead on how he would treat Hinata once she was his wife. His attitude could be a front created for strangers and it would likely take weeks to get a more accurate reading on him.

"They seemed nice," Hinata murmured as she walked about the room.

"Of course they seemed nice. They will keep up that facade until you are wedded and bedded to one of them. I'm surprised Uchiha did not offer to marry you himself. His wife died of cancer several years ago and he's young enough to have several more years of virility."

Hinata cringed. "It's bad enough that I have to marry one of his sons. Please don't speculate on me having to marry him."

"Apologies," he murmured and set about walking about the rooms while Hinata carried her suitcases into the bedroom. He took in each carefully placed camera, though he was pleased to not find a single audio device. Unless the cameras were fitted with such, which he doubted, only video feed of the area was visible. He was also grateful to find no sign of a camera or audio bug in the bedroom or bathroom.

"Your rooms are clean."

Hinata gave a small giggle. "You're all business."

"Of course, where you are concerned." He moved out through the sitting room and to the door leading into the adjacent room. The decor was much the same, though to a much lesser degree. Instead of a large sitting room, the room was simple and contained a bed, desk, dresser, and its own bathroom. There was also a door leading out to the hall along with the one leading into the sitting room of Hinata's suite of rooms.

She poked her head into his room and sighed dramatically. "Would you like to switch rooms?"

Neji snorted and shook his head. "If you think I'm giving up this for you, you're mistaken. At least when you marry that Uchiha, you can set about changing the decor in some of these rooms. I'm sure they won't mind and it will give you something to do."

Or take her mind off being manhandled from one crime family to another.

Hinata's eyes grew dewy but the tears never fell. She was stronger than she appeared at first glance. It was a fact he was grateful for. Unless the Uchiha family turned out to be full of assholes, she would adapt and land on her feet. Just in case, he would be there to catch her.

"Stay in your room until I come for you. I'll be back to escort you to tea."

Hinata frowned and laid a hand on his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To see if I can meet with the head of security. It's only polite, after all."

Hinata released his arm and smiled. "Thank you for staying with me, Neji."

He nodded and patted her shoulder fondly. "Just stay here until I return. I won't be long."

Neji stepped out into the hall and made his way towards the entry hall. His memory was close to photographic and he easily found one of the servants as she was dusting. It took some doing since apparently the woman did not speak English. He snorted, but allowed it to pass. The servants understood more than they let on, but with him being a guest, it was likely more of a ruse than anything.

So he played along.

"Looking for something?"

Neji stiffened and instinctively reached for the piece that he kept snug in the holster under his arm. It took all his training to keep from turning on his heel and firing at the owner of the man who had the skill to sneak up on him. Instead, he slowly eased around and stared.

The man was older, somewhere around the age of his uncle in his mid to late forties. His dark hair was pulled tight to his scalp in a high tail and his eyes, though calm in appearance, were sharp and exacting. Various scars dotted his face, many looking like those acquired in knife fights. He could feel the aura of danger on this man. His age was not something to be taken into account, as Neji had learned long ago.

"I was looking for directions to the head of security."

"Ah? Why would you want to meet Shikaku Nara?"

Neji's eye twitched. "It is my duty to protect Hinata Hyuuga. I was going to meet with the head of security as a courtesy and to discuss plans should she be in danger."

"A wise action."

"Do you know where he is? Every servant I speak with doesn't seem to be able to speak English or Japanese. I'm afraid my Spanish is limited to simple questions."

"I'm sure the maids would have told you where to go, if you had asked the right questions."

Neji fought to roll his eyes. "Do I have to ask you the right question or are you going to send me running around as well?"

"Well, I could. It would be good for a laugh, but I'm in a good mood so I'll suppose I should indulge you in introducing myself. I am Shikaku Nara, head of security for the Uchiha family."

Neji rarely showed shock, or hurt, or anger unless severely provoked. After having dealt with at least half a dozen maids who apparently did not speak a lick of English, he was particularly annoyed at having the man he searched for taking amusement at his frustration. The gun pressed against his side under his jacket was beginning to feel very tempting, even if he would likely be dead before it was fired.

"I noticed the lack of cameras in the bedrooms and bathrooms."

Shikaku smirked and nodded as Neji was led to a high-tech control room behind a hidden door beneath the central staircase. "The last thing I want is the boys beating off the guests having sex or changing clothes. The Uchihas respect the privacy of their guests."

"I appreciate your concern. And audio?"

"No audio. Mr. Uchiha doesn't like the thought of any of his conversations being recorded, even if it is by us, not to mention that while I have done my best to prevent it, it is possible for lines to be hacked. The cameras in every room but bathrooms and bedrooms is enough."

"And outside?"

Shikaku chuckled and sprawled into a comfortable chair in front of the dozens of camera images. "Nearly three hundred and sixty degrees of view."

Neji scowled and turned his gaze to the images designated for outside of the house. Nearly was not good enough in his book. A skilled assassin could easily find the breaks in the camera's line of sight and use it to his advantage.

"Where are your blind spots?"

Shikaku arched a brow but pointed to a few of the camera feeds. "These two cameras. There is a slight blind area for five seconds as they shift their movement. It was not worth setting about another camera and developing another rotation cycle for them. If someone can get past the cameras, my guards will stop them before they can do any harm. I have the guard patrols in this area heavier than any other to compensate for the blind spot."

"Never put all your faith in men." Neji continued to scan the cameras, looking for any possible adjustment to the cycling that would decrease that five second blind window. He would think on it later and made a mental note to test Shikaku's belief in the window being too small for an attacker.

"I trained them all myself and regularly hold unscheduled drills. They are the best there is. Hinata Hyuuga is safe in this house, probably more so than in her own home."

"Don't let your arrogance blind you," growled Neji in a low voice.

Shikaku's grin widened. "It's not arrogance. It's the truth."

Neji gave a short sniff and turned on his heels. He did not have the time or the inclination to talk with this man any longer. Hinata was waiting for him to escort her to tea.

"Oh, and by the way Hyuuga, every employee in this household speaks perfect English."

The twitch was back in Neji's eye before he could control it. He turned on his feet and strode with purpose to the rooms he shared with Hinata. He entered to find her seated primly in one of the red and gold sofas with a book cradled on her lap, her pale eyes staring unseeingly at the text.

"Hinata, we should head down for tea. I saw them setting up as I passed by."

It broke his heart at how the woman he had come to know as his sister looked as if she was headed to the gallows rather than to a simple afternoon tea. He stepped to her side and knelt before her. "I'll be with you the entire time."

Some of the dread left her face and she nodded. "Thank you, Neji."

He stood and offered her a hand up. Together the two of them descended the stairs and into the main dining room where a spread was set out.

Neji pulled out her chair as the two men seated stood at her arrival. He kept his eyes on Itachi Uchiha as he moved back against the wall and watched the table with hawk-like eyes. While he did spare Fugaku Uchiha some attention, the majority of his focus lay upon the younger. As far as he could surmise, it was he who was set to marry Hinata and it was he who would bear the brunt of his fury should he hurt Hinata. He still had yet to even catch a glimpse of the younger son.

"I'm pleased you could make it, Hinata. Are you settled in?"

Hinata smiled politely. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha. The room is...lovely."

Neji thought he heard a snort from Itachi, but he could not be sure as his expression never changed. The thought that the Uchiha son found the room as hideous as he and Hinata gave him hope for his personality.

"I'm glad. You deserve to have the best room in this house. I want my future daughter-in-law comfortable and happy."

Neji began to tune out the majority of the conversation when it remained safely in the small talk region. Itachi Uchiha was not saying much and Hinata was shy on a good day, so the majority of it was held by Fugaku Uchiha. Already he had heard enough to know the man liked to hear himself talk, so he allowed him to drone on while his thoughts shifted to his earlier meeting with the head of Uchiha security. As annoying as the meeting was, he had to admit that he was impressed with the security set up. He likely could not have done much better. As head of his uncle's security team, he spent many hours going over footage and checking camera feeds to ensure that their complex was as safe as possible.

"Isn't that right, Neji?"

Neji's gaze shot to where Hinata was seated, her gaze on him where he stood. He had no idea what was being asked of him but spoke calmly anyway. "Yes, Hinata."

"I look forward to your expertise," said Fugaku with a smile. "I'm sure Shikaku can use your help in devising the security for the party."

If Neji had not possessed full control over his expression, his jaw would have dropped to the floor. What party? The last thing he recalled they were discussing spring weather and other boring small talk. When had it shifted from small talk to party and security talk?

And more importantly, what had he gotten himself into with it?

oOo

The aforementioned party was more like a gala. There were more people packed into the Uchiha house than he would have thought possible. Couple that with the additional guards and the servants and the house was bursting at the seams.

And Neji was in bodyguard hell.

At least Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself on her betrothed's arm. Her father was at the party along with Hanabi. He was glad and trusted the number of guards present inside and out. When planning security, he had insisted on bringing in some of his own men—men he trusted.

His gaze ghosted over the groups of people. They came from all parts of society. Senators hoping to collect campaign money from Uchiha or his uncle strolled around the party with their wives on their arms. Models famous in the clothing industry cooed and sighed on the arm of their much older dates. It did not take a genius to see what their purpose was. He rolled his eyes. He hated these public functions and the strain they put on him.

So, when he began to feel slightly claustrophobic, he had no qualms with leaving Hinata in the care of one of the guards from the Hyuuga household while he stepped outside to catch a breath of fresh air. The spring air still possessed a faint kiss of winter's chill as he stepped towards the balcony on the second floor, grateful it was empty of guests. He needed to be away from the press of bodies and mindless droning of conversation filling the air. What he wouldn't give for a bit of quiet before being forced to return to his duties.

"Taking a break from all the fun?"

Neji flinched and twisted to see that same face. "How the hell do you keep sneaking up on me?"

Shikaku arched a brow and took a final drag from his cigarette before tossing it over the side of the balcony. "It's a gift."

Neji scowled and turned his gaze back to the party visible through the glass doors. He had been successful about avoiding Shikaku as much as possible. Dealing with him during the planning of security had been hell enough. Now he was being forced to be around him during one of his few chances to break away from the party and all it entailed. Something about the man unnerved him. He carried an aura of lazy strength with him as if he was in complete control and was so confident in his control that he did not need to overexert himself.

And it pissed the hell out of him.

He had allowed Shikaku to handle most of the security for the party, though his nature demanded some control. When at the Uchiha house, he was in charge of security for everything, including parties. He arranged for extra Hyuuga guards to be brought in for additional security, but otherwise left most of the preparation to Shikaku.

"Enjoying the party?"

Neji glared at Shikaku as he sided up beside him on the balcony. "No bodyguard would be comfortable in this setting. It is a nightmare. Anyone could sneak in a small weapon. It's not like we can frisk everyone who walks in the door and the Uchiha's are too prideful to have every guest be scanned with wands."

"It's not likely someone with an invitation to this party would come with intentions to harm anyone. Every recipient of an invitation was given a complete background check."

A snort was ripped from Neji before he could stop it. "With all the excitement and crowd, sneaking by would not be that difficult for someone skilled in infiltration."

"And you're just being difficult. You'll be lucky to live to forty without giving yourself a heart attack with that sort of attitude."

Neji folded his arms across his chest. "I'm being pragmatic. Those men we guard are not just rich. They are wanted men, and not just from the police. Rivals or power hungry piss ant gangs are just waiting for a chance to claim territory. We need to be diligent in times like these."

Shikaku shook his head and laughed. "If any of those can get through the security that we have, I will give them props before I shoot them."

Like a flash, Shikaku extracted a modified SIG Sauer P250 from a harness beneath his tuxedo jacket. Neji was no fool in thinking that the gun was standard design. A man like Shikaku would have modified in some way, possibly to the point of it being very much illegal. Its diamond finish caught a bit of light from the party and gleamed darkly. He did not flinch when the barrel was pointed toward him, even as Shikaku moved closer.

"It's a pain to have to deal with party crashers, especially when they come in hopes of taking down someone under my protection. I make sure they are kept to the bare minimum. They never get through my security checks." Shikaku grinned as the barrel of the gun reached Neji's brow. "Can you say the same, Hyuuga?"

The screaming instinct inside him reacted before he had time to control it. As soon as the cold metal touched his skin, he whipped out his own hand gun, a customized Beretta 92. He did not expect Shikaku to react so quickly or exact. Before he even realized what was happening, his gun was taken from his hand and he was bent over the edge of the balcony with an arm locked behind his back.

"Let me up," he growled.

"You didn't say please."

His unbound hand inched toward his pocket where a switchblade was hidden away. With his body incapacitated as it was, he would have a hard time breaking free, but was not completely vulnerable. After years of training, first under his father and then his uncle, Neji was anything but vulnerable, regardless of the situation.

Just as his hand slipped into his pocket and wrapped around the cool metal of the blade, the hand holding the gun holstered the weapon and darted down to wrap around his wrist. He gave a small growl and struggled beneath the grip, one arm being held in place at the small of his back and the other at his side.

"Let me up," he repeated with a bit more force.

"You're a bit of a hothead even if you hide it beneath disdain and a touch of arrogance."

"You're one to talk," Neji retorted.

Shikaku smiled and lowered his head so that his lips barely brushed the rim of Neji's ear. "Oh if only you knew."

A faint shudder rocked through Neji and coiled a tendril of heat in his stomach. His eyes went wide and an unintelligible gasp escaped his parted lips. What the fuck was that?

Just as quickly as he was taken down, the hands holding him in place were removed. He twisted around but Shikaku was far enough from him to avoid physical retaliation. There was a small smirk on his lips as he turned to head back into the ballroom.

"Take a few minutes. You have nothing to worry about."

Neji growled under his breath and watched him leave. For several long minutes he was left wondering what the fuck had happened. For a moment he could have sworn he was going to get hard in his pants. If Shikaku had kept him bound much longer, he probably would have. That was a distraction he refused to allow. Not only was Shikaku at least twenty years he senior, but he was a member of the enemy's household. Even after Hinata married Itachi, he doubted he would ever be comfortable considering the Uchiha family an ally.

"Idiot," he growled to himself. "It was nothing."

With a frustrated sigh, he made his way back into the house and tapped the Hyuuga guard assigned to watch Hinata on the shoulder. The man moved to return to his previous post and Neji took to scanning the room for anyone who looked to be out of place. It was difficult in this sort of setting when the party-goers were well on their way to being drunk beyond recognition.

His eyes lingered to the bar where he saw Shikaku lounging with a glass of clear liquid, probably club soda. He might not be worried, but Shikaku was not the type to drink on the job. That much he understood about the man.

He saw a smirk tilt the corner of Shikaku's lips and the glass was lifted in his direction. A scowl formed on his face and he shifted his gaze away, almost hearing the deep rumbling laugh in his ear despite the loud din of the guests. What an asshole.

Turning his gaze away, he noted one of the guests working through the crowd with determination. It might not have set his intuition off if not for the hard set of the eyes on the man's face. Something about him seemed off and it sent warning bells off in the back of his mind.

And he trusted his intuition more than anything.

With a slow gliding through the throng of party guests, he began working his way to the man while he was making his way toward where Itachi Uchiha and Hinata were standing while speaking with a senator and his wife. They appeared completely oblivious to the hatred radiating from the man. The closer Neji got to him, the more he felt it.

Rolling his shoulders, he prepared himself to reach into his coat for his weapon. It was likely just a verbal altercation to be directed at Uchiha, but Neji was not one to leave things to chance. He had seen the calmest of assassin pull a gun and the most hatred filled father rant and rave at his uncle about the death of his son or daughter.

Just as Neji reached Itachi and Hinata, so did the man. He watched as the man reached into the coat of his jacket and extracted a semi-automatic hand gun.

Without thinking, he lunged for the man just as the weapon was pointed at the couple. The gun went off and the stray bullet slammed into the ceiling above their heads. His only job was to protect Hinata and he would do so even if it required him stepping in front of a bullet. She was his little sister in heart, if not in reality.

The would-be assassin's wild eyes flared as they struggled and went to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. The change in position disorientated Neji for a moment and the gunman was able to gain the upper hand with his gun still clutched in his hand.

Neji kneed him in the groin and took the dominant position while the guards in the room raced to act. The struggle could not have lasted longer than a few seconds but for him, it felt like a lifetime. He grunted and reached for the gun but did not anticipate the sudden movement by the gunman.

A loud pop sounded and his ears went deaf from the sound just as pain shot though his chest. He grunted and fell to the side. Was he shot?

The sound of a scream echoed through the room as well was shouts from men, some he recognized and others he did not. He stared up at the ceiling and reached a hand to his chest at the spreading warm dampness staining the white of his shirt. A sudden sense of coldness washed over him as strong hands pressed into the wound on his chest. Was he dying? Was Hinata safe?

"Hinata?" he whispered.

"She's fine."

His shadow hued gaze looked to the man crouched beside him, hands pressing firmly to his chest. Shikaku.

"Take care of her."

Shikaku frowned and pressed harder, making Neji grunt in pain. "You're not going to die so stop talking like you're on your deathbed. I've seen much worse."

Neji tried to return the jab but found his throat did not want to work. The darkness gathering on the corners of his vision seemed to be growing until all he could see was Shikaku's face. As the darkness finally claimed him, it was the last thing he saw.

oOo

The first recognizable sound to him was the beeping of machines annoyingly in his ears. It was like a rhythmic sound that would not allow him to drift fully back into that blissful darkness, but instead kept him anchored just short of full consciousness. Whispered voices reached him next and a soft and delicate hand cupped his and stroked lovingly over the calluses. Hinata? He tried to move, to speak, but not a sound escaped.

"How is he?" she whispered. "I've been so worried and Father is practically livid."

"Stable for now," answered a vaguely familiar voice. "Now that he's out of the woods, we're going to move him to the compound. Mr. Uchiha has ordered that he be transferred there. We can guarantee his safety there."

"What about sending him home to my father? Neji is a valued member of the Hyuuga family."

"Mr. Uchiha has gotten permission from Hiashi Hyuuga to take care of Neji's medical care in thank you for saving his son. He will have the best treatment money can buy and save Mr. Hyuuga the worry."

"I don't know..."

"Trust us, Ms. Hyuuga. He will be cared for as if he is a member of the family."

She sighed. "Please take care of him."

Neji wanted to call out to her, but his body felt like lead and his mind was fogged so that even composing words seemed to fail him. The monitor began beeping at a slightly faster pace and under great force of will; he was able to force the lids of his eyes to lift. The light, even dimmed, caused his eyes to ache and he was forced to fight to keep them open.

"You're awake?"

Neji looked at the young man seated at his bedside. He looked like Uchiha's head of security, just twenty years younger and devoid of scars. "Who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara. My father asked me to sit as your guard while he deals with the blowback from the attempted murder. The troublesome tabloids have gotten a hold of the news of an attempt on the life of Itachi Uchiha and his fiancée and are making quite a nuisance of themselves."

The man stood and plucked a cup and straw from the table. He placed the straw to Neji's lips and he gratefully swallowed the cool water. He would have drunk more, but the straw was taken from him.

"You'll make yourself sick if you drink too much after surgery."

Neji closed his eyes. "Hinata wasn't hurt, was she?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "She's fine. Itachi has kept her close since the incident and her protection detail has doubled, especially since you're going to be out of the picture for a while. That bullet grazed an artery in your chest and just narrowly missed your heart."

"Damn it."

"You're damn lucky to be alive. I don't think I've ever seen my father so pissed. He barely blinked an eye when my mother slugged him one and then left a few years back, but when you were shot, it was different. He was ready to go on the rampage."

Neji couldn't believe that. What little he knew of Shikaku Nara was that he was quick witted but powerfully calm. It was a very desirable combination for one in their line of work. Being quick to anger could put the people they protected in danger.

"You should rest. There will move you back to the compound soon."

He couldn't have argued even if he wanted to. Whatever drugs there were in his system were keeping him from remaining awake.

He woke again when they transferred him to a stretcher and began wheeling him from the hospital. There were six guards surrounding him and if he had not been pumped so full of drugs, he might have laughed at how ludicrous it seemed. He was an expendable commodity and yet he was being treated like gold.

He was loaded into a waiting ambulance and driven quite roughly away from the hospital. An IV of saline was hung at his head along with several machines monitoring his heart, blood pressure, and respiration. A guard sat beside the person monitoring him. He wasn't dressed like a paramedic and Neji assumed he worked for the Uchihas.

"Who are you?"

The man looked down at him and smiled rather broadly. "It's impolite to ask someone's name without offering yours, or so I've been told."

"I don't care," growled Neji as the ambulance hit another bump and his body was jarred. If the ride didn't kill him, it would be a miracle.

The man grabbed a prefilled needle from a tray and plunged it into the IV hooked into Neji's arm. It burned as it entered his bloodstream, but soon brought welcome ease from the pain.

"I'm Sai, by the way. You and I are going to get to know each other really well."

The unknown guard in seated beside Sai narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He looked as if he wanted to argue rather than hold his tongue. It caught Neji's attention because even through the haze of drugs, his training was shining through. He wondered what he had wanted to say.

As the ambulance pulled into the circle before the main house, several people were waiting, including Fugaku Uchiha, his son Itachi, and Hinata. Neji was relieved to see her alive and healthy with his own eyes instead of in a drug fogged half-dream.

"Neji!" She rushed forward and lifted his hand to her chest. "I've been so worried."

"I'm the one who's been worried."

Fugaku and Itachi approached. Both bowed to him. "You saved my son and his future bride. No words can express how grateful I am."

Neji chuckled weakly. "I only saved your son because Hinata was at his side."

Fugaku arched a brow before throwing back his head and laughing. "Then my son is doubly lucky to be marrying the beautiful Hinata for he gains your protection as well as her."

"Mr. Uchiha, we need to get him set up in a room. The ride here was not pleasant for him."

Fugaku nodded. "We'll talk more later."

Neji nodded and closed his eyes as the men moved him through the house and into a room that was much larger than the one he had previously inhabited. "This isn't my room."

"You're a guest of the Uchiha family," answered Sai calmly as he hung Neji's bag of fluids on a silver pole at the bedside. "You get the royal treatment. In case you didn't realize, you're in the residential wing of the family."

"At least it's not quite as gaudy as Hinata's rooms."

Sai snickered and checked the wound on Neji's chest. "I've seen those rooms, and they're pretty bad."

Neji chuckled only to wince and settle back on the pillows Sai shoved behind his back. "Yes, they are."

"I'll leave you to rest and check on you later. If you need anything, press that red button on the phone and someone will come in immediately."

Neji didn't bother to answer because his eyes were already sliding shut and his breath evening out. Exhaustion caused by his injury and by the trip from the hospital was finally taking their toll on him.

He figured he had not been asleep long when he heard the scrap of a chair across the plush carpet and opened his eyes to see Shikaku Nara seated at his bedside. "I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid."

"I don't think I'm either. I did what I had been trained to do. You would have done the same were you in my position."

Shikaku smiled bitterly. "You're probably right, so I guess that makes you stupid."

Neji scowled. "I will do the duty charged to me by the head of my house."

"If you were smart, you would have taken out the man before he had a chance to pull his gun."

"I wasn't sure he was carrying a gun," snapped Neji. "Your security should have picked up on any persons carrying a weapon."

"Touché."

Neji shook his head and collapsed against the pillows. "She's safe, that's all that matters to me."

"You're certainly devoted to Miss Hinata. Is there something I should inform Itachi about?"

A wave of disgust worked through Neji. Even if he did not already consider Hinata a sister, her relation to him by blood turned his stomach a little too much. "My father and her father were identical twins. Genetically speaking, we're half brother and sister. What you're suggesting is disgusting."

"I was just teasing you."

Neji growled a little in the back of his throat. The man seemed to enjoy riling him. "Just get the hell out of here."

"You'd better mind your temper or you'll undo all the work that went into sewing you back up."

With those words, Neji was left alone with his thoughts, traitorous though they were.

oOo

Neji eased open the door to his room and stepped into the carpeted hallway. This was his first chance to escape for a walk alone in two weeks. Sai always made a point of walking with him and as amusing as the man was, he was becoming a little too touchy for him.

As he walked down the hall, he passed by a half open door and saw what appeared to be a library. His own love of reading had him opening the door more fully and stepping inside. Sai had brought him several books to pass the time when he grew bored with television, but his interests were varied and he preferred to pick out his own books.

"Who the hell are you?"

Neji wheeled on his heels and grunted under the sharp pain that shot through his chest. The wound was still healing and sudden movements strained it. His eyes jerked to the man he had not known was in the room and was surprised at what he saw. It was like looking at nearly a mirror image of Itachi. There were the same up-tilted exotic eyes and same softly curved lips. His hair was worn short, but it was no deterrent from the similarities of their features. There was no denying some relation between the two.

Looks aside, the more shocking aspect of the man's appearance was that he was seated in a wheelchair and his eyes were cold, maybe even colder than Itachi's. "I asked you a question."

"My name is Neji Hyuuga and I was just exploring."

Realization spread across his face before even that expression was locked away. "Itachi told me of you. You jumped in front of a bullet for him. Bravo."

Hands were lifted and mock clapping echoed through the room. The bitterness in the man's tone was not lost on him and he sympathized. If he had to hazard a guess, he thought it likely that the bitterness stemmed from being in that wheelchair. And he could relate to a degree. Just the two weeks on mostly bed rest had nearly driven him crazy.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, secret son of the great Fugaku Uchiha." Sasuke lifted his arms and gestured about the room. "Welcome to the family's private library. Anything you could want to read and even some you wouldn't want to can be found here. Look until your heart is content."

"Sasuke?" He recalled his uncle speaking of the mysterious and unseen second son of Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi was always in view, but the other never seemed to be brought to light. Some even speculated that he might have died and been secretly buried, though no records were found.

"Ah, you're analyzing. What possible reason could my father have for hiding me away?" Sasuke curled his lips in a snarl. "I'll give you one guess."

Sasuke slapped his hands on the arm rests of the chair. His eyes were angry and his voice bitter.

"I'm sorry."

"And there it comes, the pity. You're following right along that natural track. First there is shock followed closely by pity. Well here's a novel concept, but I don't need your goddamn pity, so fuck off."

"Ah, there you are."

Neji turned and was surprised to see Shikaku Nara standing behind him. That was twice today that someone caught him by surprise. First Sasuke and now Shikaku, he really must be getting sloppy because one of them was in a wheelchair and he still missed him.

"You're looking chipper today, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled and extended his middle finger toward Shikaku, to which the man began laughing. "Fuck off."

Shikaku merely shook his head. "I'll send Shikamaru up to play a game of chess with you. He said you were a worthy player though you liked to cheat when you think he isn't looking."

Sasuke snorted and plucked a book from a nearby shelf. He placed the book on his lap and began turning the wheels of his chair, passing by both men as he left the library. He stopped to glance at them before rolling his eyes and continuing down the hall.

They followed him into the hall where Shikaku shook his head and sighed. "Now you know the Uchiha's dirty little secret. Very few do and we would appreciate you not speaking of Sasuke to anyone not in the family. Fugaku is particularly protective of him."

"Protective?" Neji shifted his gaze to Shikaku. "How so?"

"Fugaku wasn't the best father to either of his sons. Itachi was the oldest and the one he spent the larger amount of time with. He planned to groom him from birth to take over from him. Sasuke was a bit more needy for attention. It made him reckless. When he was sixteen, he was given a car for his birthday. After that, he had his father's undivided attention."

Shikaku did not need to say anymore. Neji wondered for a moment if Sasuke had realized what it would cost to have his father's attention. He very much doubted it.

"He's angry at his father?"

"Hmmm," hummed Shikaku. "I think he is angry at himself more than his father. Of course, he is angry with Fugaku too. He has all but lost his independence due to his father's smothering. My men know not to help him unless he's really stuck. It's the least I can do to make him feel less like an invalid. It's been ten years. Fugaku is going to eventually have to loosen the leash or lose his son forever."

"I see."

"It's bad business all around." Shikaku glanced down at Neji. "Can I trust you not to speak of Sasuke?"

"I think speaking of him might be just what he needs, but I won't say anything. It's none of my business. My only concern is Hinata's safety."

Shikaku nodded and took Neji by the arm. "Let's take a stroll. You look like you could use some air."

Neji nodded and allowed Shikaku to lead him through the halls to a small enclosed garden. He had seen it from his window but had been unsure how to find it. He settled on a stone bench beside a small rock-lined koi pond.

"May I ask what caused you to go roaming when you're still injured?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I got tired of Sai. He was getting a little too touchy for my tastes so I was looking for somewhere that I could hide from him."

"Touchy how?"

"If I have to tell you that, you're not as smart as you claim to be."

Shikaku frowned and leaned against the sole tree in the garden. "I see. You don't care for the advances of a homosexual man."

A snort escaped Neji before he could stop it. "I'm not exactly perfectly straight myself, I'm just not attracted to him. Don't fault me that. He's a bit too...something."

A relieved look flickered over Shikaku's face before he nodded. "He is something, but he's loyal to the family. I'll see to it that he stops with the unnecessary touching."

Neji nodded his thanks and closed his eyes beneath the warm beat of the sun on his face. One of his places of refuges in his uncle's house had been the intimate little family garden. There were many days he sought solace there from whatever troubled him.

"Have you spoken to Hyuuga?"

Neji's eyes fluttered open. "Several times. What about the gunman? Has he broken?"

"Far too easily. It really is a shame. And the men watching the doors were punished for their error as well. Quality subordinates are so hard to find these days."

He could agree with the statement. Those under his command in his uncle's house were handpicked by himself or his father before him. The price for betrayal of the family was a painful death.

"And what did he reveal?"

"A sad and bitter tale of how his brother was killed because of his involvement with the Uchiha family."

A familiar statement. "And was it true?"

Shikaku heaved a sigh. "Sad to say, every word. You should know better than most that our families are poison, even to the members of them. Take Sasuke for example. In the end, we'll all meet an unpleasant and early death."

Neji smiled bitterly and turned his gaze back to the lazily swimming fish in the pond. He had doubted Hinata was the mark, but it was better to be certain. He could better protect her if he knew she was an actively marked target. Being who she was and eventually being married into the Uchiha family, she would never have the quiet life he would have wished for her, but at least now he would be sure to protect her more diligently. This wound he carried was a wake-up call.

He glanced back to where Shikaku had stood and found him gone. In the calm silence of the garden, he allowed himself to feel that small tendril of regret. He enjoyed that man's company far too much. His thoughts drifted back to the night of the party and the feel of him completely dominating him on that balcony. His body shuddered and not completely unwelcome warmth began pooling in his gut. His last lover had been quite a while back, though he had never had one who was so much older than him. He wondered what sort of lover Shikaku would be. There were times when he came across as a considerate man and then others when he was violent and hard, such as that night on the balcony.

Neji was not sure which he would prefer and rather than dwell on it, pushed it to the back of his mind and stood. As he walked into the hall, he froze at the sight of Sai being press against the wall with Shikaku's hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Neji could not hear what he said, but he had a general idea. He watched as Sai nodded slowly and then moved smoothly away after the hand at his throat was removed.

Shikaku turned as Neji approached. "You won't have any more trouble with him."

"What did you say to him?"

"That's between him and me, just know he won't be touching you unless necessary anymore."

"That's a relief."

"He's loyal to the family and one of the best at what he does, but he's not the easiest to get along with. Trust me when I say, he has seen the light."

"Thank you," said Neji.

"The pleasure was mine," Shikaku acknowledged before cocking his head and grinning at Neji. "Since neither of us has anything pressing to do, could I interest you in a game of chess? I tend to prefer Go, but Chess is just as enjoyable with a skilled opponent."

Neji blinked and nodded. He often played chess with his uncle and missed those games and the mental challenge they presented. What could a game hurt?

oOo

Neji groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Shikaku had checkmated him again. During the last week since their daily games of chess began, he had his ass handed to him more times than he cared to admit. When he played with his uncle, more often their games ending in a stalemate than in a win for either side. Shikaku was another thing all together. It was like he had the entire game mapped out in his head before they even began.

There were times when they planned that he thought he may have initiated a move that caught Shikaku by surprise. In those times, his dark eyes became intense and the wheels in his head seemed to turn all the faster. It was those times when he was the most attractive. More often than not, Neji would have to shift in his chair to ease the sudden erection making its presence known. Chess was becoming a little like foreplay for him for after their games concluded and Shikaku left, he would end up taking matters in hand within his large shower adjacent to his bedroom.

"You're getting better. It took me quite a while to check your king that time."

"I know I'm no slouch in the game, but you make me seem like an untried youth challenging a grand master." Neji settled back in his chair and attempted to mentally push back the very hard erection tenting his pants. This particular game had lasted quite a bit longer than usual, with Shikaku being forced to give pause several times and take on that intense look of concentration.

"I've always had a head for strategy. You're better than most." Shikaku relaxed and began resetting the pieces into their starting blocks. "Another game?"

Neji almost paled. His cock was practically throbbing in his pants. Another game would literally kill him if he didn't end up coming just from watching Shikaku deliberate over his moves. There was no way he could survive it.

"I'll pass."

Shikaku arched a brow. "Really? It's still early."

"I don't think I have the mental strength for another game." And that was the honest to God truth.

"Are you alright?" Shikaku reached down to place a hand on Neji's leg as he shifted around the table.

No. No. No.

Neji shuddered at the touch of the hand as it accidentally brushed over the obvious tent in his loose trousers. Shikaku's eyes darkened a shade. "I see."

Neji shoved away from the table. It was almost painful to walk as he stalked toward the bathroom and hoped Shikaku would take the hint and leave him alone. His cock was excruciatingly painful tonight.

A hand latched onto his shoulder and took him by surprise. His elbow shot out on instinct and rammed into the torso behind him to cause Shikaku to release a satisfying grunt. The attack must not have been enough of a deterrent because he was twisted and pressed firmly into the wall beside the bathroom door.

"Stop fighting."

"Then leave," hissed Neji and lifted one of his hands to brace against Shikaku's chest.

Shikaku arched a brow and glanced down to the sharp bulge of Neji's trousers. "Is that what you really want?"

"Get out."

Shikaku brought a hand to Neji's cheek, trailing down to the long braid of hair that had fallen over his shoulder. "You know, I thought this hair of yours looked rather feminine when I first saw you. You're pretty enough to be a girl."

"Asshole."

"But then I met you and found out there is nothing feminine about you at all."

Neji's jaw tightened and the muscles there began to tick. "What do you want?"

"You know, I was curious why you seemed to be increasingly uncomfortable as our games progressed, but I assumed it was to do with you wound." Shikaku trailed his hand lower and pressed firmly into the hard flesh of Neji's abdomen just above his groin. "But now I know the real reason."

Neji bite back a groan at the press of those fingers into his stomach. Just a little bit lower and he might have some relief from the agony that was only growing more intense the longer Shikaku spent teasing him. This was not displaced foreplay like the games, this was actual teasing with the express intent to arouse.

"Stop," he whispered.

Shikaku paused in the descent of his fingers. "Is that what you want, Neji?"

The words gave him pause and he froze. The truth was easy to catch in Shikaku's words. If he answered yes, Shikaku would leave him for another beat off session in the shower. But was that what he wanted? He wasn't naive enough to think this was more than sex. He found Shikaku attractive and his mind intriguing, but in this moment, there was the promise of release and nothing more. Was that enough?

His body answered for him. For now, it was enough to take solace in each other's arms. What tomorrow offered him, he could not know, but tonight he could have the release he had been crying out for.

Shikaku smiled with a twisting of lips before smashing their mouths together. It was less a kiss and more of a clashing of teeth and dueling of tongues. Passion and desire was there between them. In a way, it had been like that since the day they met, a dark simmering beneath the surface.

Neji gasped into his mouth when he felt the coolness of a blade pressing to his skin moments before it was used to rip open his shirt. The tatters of what remained were tugged from his body and hands began to map out his skin, taking in the scars, old and new.

"A warrior in body and soul," murmured Shikaku as he lowered his lips to ghost them down the curve of Neji's neck and to the pink skin of the most recent injury.

When the warmth of a tongue began stroking the sensitive area of newly healed skin, Neji arched and whimpered out a needy sound. His blood felt like lava coursing through his veins and pooling with heated lust into his loins. Thinking was becoming increasingly over-rated. No amount of self-pleasure could compare to this.

His body felt trapped by Shikaku, pressed into the coolness of the wall behind him while callused hands left trails of fire across his skin. A dark flush spread across the creamy tone of his skin and his nipples perked up into diamond hardness. The tips of his fingers itched to reach and tug at the firm buds and add a dimension of pain to his pleasure.

He did not have to ask because an instant later, Shikaku's lips wrapped over the hard puckered flesh and gave a hard suck. Neji could not hold back the groan, which turned immediately into a needy keen when lips were replaced by teeth. The bite was just short of drawing blood, exactly how he liked it.

"Fuck," he groaned and lifted a leg to wrap around Shikaku's waist so to pull him close enough to press against his body.

"Been a long time, has it?"

Neji did not dignify the question with an answer. Yes, it had been a long time since his last lover, but all he could think about then was relieving the pressure in his body for the delicious satisfaction brought on by something other than his own hand.

Shikaku pulled back and tugged Neji from the wall. He was navigated backward toward the bed and grunted as he fell back on the flush surface. His hands reached for the buttons on his trousers while his eyes never left where Shikaku was tugging his green t-shirt from his body. The chest that was revealed was peppered with scars left by both bullets and knives. Instead of taking away from the hard beauty, the marks only added to it.

Shikaku only smirked down at Neji and dropped his hands to the button on his jeans. As he tugged down the zipper, the hardness that was freed was nothing to slouch at, a solid seven inches of hard flesh capped with an angry red head and leaking slit. For a man in his forties, Shikaku was in phenomenal shape all around.

Neji groaned when the large body descended on him. He had never had a lover so much older than himself. He almost felt as nervous as an untried youth considering his experience was limited to a handful of lovers. Those deliciously callused hands skimmed over his chest and them down to cup the hardness between his legs, and he lost all ability to even think of his past lovers.

He spread his thighs like a whore and growled low in his throat when Shikaku lined up their erections. The slickness of their flesh caused by pre-cum and sweat created a delicious glide of skin against skin. Shikaku seemed to know his way very well around a penis as his fingers tugged at the bit of loose foreskin, pulling it tight and causing Neji to cry out in pleasure.

Hips began grinding together and pleasure seemed to spark wherever their skin touched. Neji could do nothing but hold on as the pleasure spiked and Shikaku pressed aggressively against his groin. He panted and grunted as thrust after thrust sent him on a spiraling track until he tumbled harshly over the edge of reason.

He vaguely noticed Shikaku give a few hard thrusts against him before the wetness between their bodies doubled. The body above him collapsed to the side. They both panted as if just finishing a marathon.

"Fuck," groaned Neji and brought his palms to press against his eyes.

"It's been a while since I had a lay that nice," responded Shikaku.

Neji shot him an annoyed glance that only held a portion of actual annoyance. His body felt too good for him to be angry. It was just sex after all.

"What do you say to doing this again?"

Neji glanced over to Shikaku staring at him intently. "Fine."

"You start back to your duties soon."

A sigh escaped him. "I've taken too long to heal. I don't like leaving Hinata's security to men I don't know."

"They are trustworthy men. She has gotten the best of my men at Itachi's orders."

Neji smiled and sat up, using some tissue from the bedside to clean the cooling cum from his body. "Thank you."

Shikaku began moving and the sound clothes being tugged onto reached Neji's ears. He turned to see him dressed in his loose fitting jeans and tugging that green tee-shirt over his head. "I'll see you for our chess game tomorrow, Neji."

Neji nodded and watched him leave the room before groaning and heading to the bathroom. A standing date with a sex partner might not be so bad, even if he was head of security for Uchiha. At least the older son seemed to care, at least in passing, about Hinata's welfare.

Stepping beneath the spray of water, he smirked to himself. He was suddenly looking forward to their daily chess game even more than usually. Perhaps staying amongst the Uchiha would not be such a bad thing after all.

The End.


End file.
